Smallville Reborn Season 10
by S-Shield
Summary: Clark Kent faces ghosts of his Kryptonian ancestors as he is forced to choose between the worlds of the living and the dead. My idea for how to start off Season 10. SPOILERS for the end of Season 9.


The wind whistled past his ears, and in his haze, for a split second, he thought he was flying.

Then Clark Kent awoke, and realized he was simply falling from a tall building. The dagger made of Blue Kryptonite still deep his side, restricting access to his super powers. Strength, speed, and most importantly at this moment, his invulnerability.

But it was worth it. The Blue Kryptonite had not only robbed him of his powers, but in doing so, it kept him from being teleported to another world along with his people. The fallen soldiers of Kandor. The last of his kind. The last Kryptonians.

He was alone again.

Clark felt a quick wisp of static electricity, just an instant before the top of the building from which he had fallen erupted in a slow-motion explosion.

The crystal control console must have overloaded, he thought. Or perhaps it had simply finished its task, that of removing the army of Kryptonian clones, including General Zod, on the eve of their conquest of Earth.

The golden portal crumbled and was replaced by the familiar night sky, illuminated only by the fire atop the roof. Clark Kent smiled in satisfaction as the universe around him faded to black.

He had saved the world one last time.

There was silence and calm as Clark Kent again opened his eyes. He now stood upon an empty field of pure white snow, over which reigned an enormous red sun.

Rao.

He knew where he was. Krypton.

"At last, you have returned to us," an aged voice called out to him.

Clark turned, his injuries forgotten as he took in the sight before him.

Dozens of men and women stood with him on the ice. Each one wearing a long black robe, emblazoned with the symbol of the House of El on their chest. His family.

"We welcome you home, Kal-El of the House of El. The last of our line," spoke the lead man, and as he moved, the procession followed him. "May Rao bless you."

Clark could feel the weariness leave his body, and a sense of peace came over him. But then he stopped, and thought about what was happening.

"Is this heaven?" he asked.

"One of many, but yes," the kindly old man replied.

"Wait," Clark spoke up, shaking his head and trying to wake himself from this dream. "I can't be dead. I had too much to do. I had a destiny, a purpose, on Earth."

"That has passed," spoke the elder. "You have served your purpose, and repaid the kindness of Earth many times over. Now it is time to rest."

Clark gazed out over the expanse of ice and snow, and felt the warmth of Rao shining down upon him. Perhaps it was time…

"Don't listen to them, son!"

The voice was hard, and strong. Not at all like the cultured Kryptonians. But it was a voice he recognized.

"Dad?" Clark asked, as he turned to face Jonathan Kent. "What are you doing here?"

"Son, you have to go back! You can't just lie down and die here, not today, and maybe not ever. You have so much left to do!"

"This matter does not concern you, earthman!" the lead Kryptonian shouted. "He must return. He is the last of his kind, he belongs with us!"

"That's not true son. You aren't the last! Remember Kara, your cousin? She's still out there, and she needs you now, Clark!"

"That's right. Kara… I'm not the last. I'm not alone," Clark tightened his jaw as he thought of his cousin.

"Kara Zor-El is lost to you!" the old man screamed.

But it was too late.

Before Clark's eyes flashed images of everyone and everything he loved. Ma, Chloe, Oliver, Lana, and Pete. The Daily Planet Building, the Kent Family Farm.

Lois.

"Son," Jonathan placed his hand on Clark's shoulder. "I know I raised you to follow the rules. But just this once, don't do it. Don't let yourself die. Those rules don't apply to you. They don't have to. You can't stay here Clark, you have to fight!"

"You are the Last Son of Krypton!" the El shouted.

"No, I'm not!" Clark screamed, suddenly filled with resolve and focus.

"But even if I am," he continued, "that's all the more reason for me to return. I will carry our family's destiny into the future. I won't throw my life away! The House of El will live on in me!"

The elders of Krypton stared at Clark.

"So be it," said the old man as he and his retinue faded to dust.

Clark turned to his father. "Thank you, Dad. I love you. And I miss you everyday."

"I know son. I do too. But you've got a job to do. And it's time you got to work!"

Clark and his father embraced one last time.

Clark Kent's eyes snapped open. He was on the concrete, and the blinding pain all over his body told him he had hit the ground hard.

Mustering what little strength he could, he reached down and took hold of the Blue Kryptonite knife and pulled. The impact of the fall must have loosened it a bit, for it slid right out.

Instantly, Clark began to feel a renewal of his strength. He no longer needed to fear the Kryptonian Portal above, and so he tossed the knife aside, and its blue glow faded.

He crawled a fair ways, trying to put as much distance between himself and the blade.

Suddenly, the horizon lit aflame, and the sun began to rise. As its rays struck his face, he began to feel his wounds closing with great speed.

He stood, and raised his arms to take in the sun.

Glancing down at his torn shirt, he saw the white emblem on the black background, and it reminded him of the morbid robes worn by his elders. It reminded him of death.

No more, he thought, and he tore the tattered garment from his body. The sunlight struck his knife-wound, and as the energy flooded it with healing power, Clark Kent felt reborn.

Having come out of the underworld, Clark Kent set his eyes to the heaven, and leapt.

And as Clark Kent soared majestically into the sky, he smiled as the wind whistled past his ears. He was flying.

8888888888888888

S-Shield's Notes

And cue the opening music.

Just a quick little story I wrote in like 30 minutes. I was trying to think of how I would pick up from the end of Smallville Season 9, with Clark falling off the building.

I thought I'd borrow bit from Death and Return in the comics, especially Pa Kent.

I just think it makes sense. Clark "died" fighting Doomsday at the end of Season 8, and spent the whole of 9 "mourning" by wearing black, as he did when he returned in the comics. I felt that the last season should be about rebirth, and so Clark is finally "reborn" as Superman, proper.

And all before the opening credits, too!

Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading.


End file.
